Abbatha
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: 'My courage strengthened before them. "Down there I am Maka Albarn. A sixteen year old Death City student." For the first time in my life, I felt unstoppable. "But up here, I am your saviour!"' When Maka's nightmares continue to grow stronger, her memory of the world that she once knew slowly begins to return, along with the memory of the boy who will risk everything to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**Maka**_

Their eyes flashed around me, flashing lights of every existing colour as their faces pressed closer. Their pale blushed cheeked faces stood inches away from mine, sucking my breath away with their own as they admired my flesh, brushing their pastel fingertips against it.

Each finger that was pressed close to my skin shot a wave of fear trembling up and down my spine, hurrying across my bones and disintegrating into nothing but a memory, only to by replaced by the next stone cold fingertip that stroked against my skin.

What was I to them? Some kind of helpless stray dog that was lost in their hidden universe, unable to find my way back to the earth that sat below them. The sky. It was the sky that separated both their world - and mine.

Their silhouettes were gathering closer, drowning away the last of light that seeped through the gaps that stood between them, the last bit of light that heated little of my breaking skin, so very little. But as they continued to huddle nearer to my weakened body, what was left of that light was drained away by darkness.

The only light that remained was the sparkle from their eyes. The red, green and blue sparkles that sat around me, staring closely at my damaged body.

Were they trying to rip me apart? I felt like I was already broken before they had found me, but I couldn't remember being found, I couldn't remember them finding me. I only remembered the lights from their eyes, every colour that sat around me was created by their eyes and only them.

_I feel so cold..._

Their hands were freezing, what was it they were doing to my stomach? I was pinned down, I couldn't see anything besides their eyes. I ached for them to stop, stop whatever it was that made me feel so cold.

My lips parted. What looked like my last ever breath drifted away in the shadows. "It... hurts."

"It's okay." A girl's voice, it came from beside me. The blue eyes. "It's almost over."

Was I relieved? I could hardly feel anymore, I didn't know if I was relieved or if my gut was telling me that I was still afraid. What were they doing to me? I had to run, I believed I could do it. But as I tried to pull away from the surface I was pressed against I was only to be pushed back down again.

"Let me go!" I spat, catching my breath. "I order you!"

I froze, stiffer than I already was. I felt as if all connections to my body were shutting down, causing my body to fall limp and lifeless. I ordered them? I ordered no one. I couldn't order them, I had no right to, I didn't know them, they only existed in my dreams.

But still their hands remained rummaging against my skin, pressing closer against my body with their wide unblinking colourful eyes that locked themselves with my own. I couldn't do anything other than bite hold of my lip until it was all over, even then I still felt pain.

_This is a dream Maka, its just like any other dream that you have. You'll wake up soon._

If it was a dream, then why did it hurt so much? Why did each time their hands were placed against my stomach hurt more than the last? They were nothing but a creation of my unconscious mind, they would never be anything else other than that, they would never be real.

My lips trembled. "This is a dream Maka... like all the others."

"The Golden Princess." The name stung at my ears like salt and a stab wound. "Come back to us."

I held my eyes shut tightly, biting down hard onto my lower lip as it shook rapidly inside my mouth. I bit down harder with every second I remained inside the dream, waiting for the colourful eyes and voices to leave me, removing their hands from against my flesh.

Not fingers, a palm. A fall palm was placed on the side of my face. "Please, we need your help."

What help of mine could have possibly been needed? I helped no one, no one helped me. That was the way my life went around and came around. Who could possibly need help from sixteen year old Maka Albarn? I dared not to open my eyes and see.

"We're losing her!" The blue eyed ones voice.

Losing me? _But I'm still here._

Another palm was thrown needlessly on the other side of my face. My cheeks were held firmly in their hands. "Please Maka! You're the only one who can save us!"

Save who? I didn't know, I could only recognize the voice because I had heard it from my dreams before. The same dreams where fingertips were almost completely clawing away at my body, but even then I couldn't see.

I wouldn't open my eyes, I refused to, I didn't want to see anymore of the lights. I would remain biting my lip and staring into darkness with my shielded eyes, until I awoke to watch the early morning sun rise from behind the horizon.

"You're not dreaming!" It was a boy's voice that was yelling for me, he was holding my face. "Abbatha needs you!"

_Abbatha_, their world. The one that rests above earth, the only thing separating us being the universe. Distancing each of our worlds as far away as possible from one another, nothing but emptiness sitting between us.

Another voice – a boy also. "She's fading!"

I'm fading, what did he mean by that? I longed to find out but my eyes were closed, and they remained that way. I didn't want to open them no matter how badly I wanted to see. I didn't drop grip on my shivering lip either, I was too afraid.

"No!" The boy holding onto my face, his voice sobbed slightly. "I won't lose you again!"

_It's just a dream._

I wanted to see his face, I wanted to see my fading body, I wanting to let go of my bleeding lip, the pain was excruciating! But I couldn't force myself to do any of those things, it hurt all too much. Even though I knew this was a dream, it was always a dream.

The boy's hands quivered. "Look at me Maka..."

I opened my eyes.

Water stung at my eyelids, tears finally being able to free themselves after being trapped beneath my them for so long. It pained greatly as they pressed themselves against my cheeks, slowly slivering down my face and lacing themselves around the boy's fingers.

Golden eyes. Blurred golden eyes. They stared dazzlingly into my green ones, creating brown forest waves to crash and fall in my very own eyesight. It was like magic, where the forest met the world for the very first time. I could feel the connection becoming stronger and more beautiful as my gaze remained fixated against the boy's.

"Now." He swallowed hard. "Look into my eyes, and tell me you don't remember me."

I knew their voice. I knew their eyes. I knew the way it felt to have their hands pressed against my cheeks. I knew this person. But as I tried to place my finger against who they were to me, everything just went blank.

My body felt cold. "I... can't."

"We can't keep her here!" The blue eyed girls voice was fading from beside me. "She's going back to the other world!"

I couldn't look away from the golden eyed boy, his eyes were tying knots inside my chest. They pulled tighter and tighter until eventually they just exploded against my ribcage. I grimaced in reaction to the pain. It burned.

"She's vanishing!" Cries surrounded me.

The boy's golden eyes were getting dimmer by the second, I could hardly see them anymore but I knew they were still there, staring down on me and watching me as my body faded away. From the eyes, the lights, and the voices. Everything was almost gone.

"Maka." I could no longer feel his hands against my cheeks. "I won't give up on bringing you back, you hear me."

My throat was growing tighter. "I... hear you."

Darkness filled the space around me, there were no longer lights staring in on me or fingertips pressing against my body, or two heart-warming hands on the side of my face. I saw nothing, felt nothing. I was, nothing.

Crashing sounds echoed through the darkness and then was followed by a screaming woman's voice. "Kid, calm down!"

_Kid._ I remembered the name.

I suddenly wanted him, I wanted Kid. I was suddenly afraid and I wanted Kid to sweep me away from the darkness and carry me to the world of Abbatha. I wanted him, needed him. I longed for every ounce of nothing but him.

"Death the Kid." My voice came out like a whisper.

_Help me! Where am I? Where is everyone? Why can't I see you anymore? Why is this happening again? If it's a dream then why can I feel everything? I need you Kid!_

I took in a deep breath of empty air. "Kid!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Maka**_

"Kid!" I screamed until my throat fell dry. "Kid!"

But even then, I didn't stop.

My grandmother Medusa, she threw herself through my bedroom door. "Maka!"

Her slipper covered feet slamming drastically across my bedroom carpet as she raced to my side, gripping hold of my restless body. Her voice shrieked my name over and over again, screaming for me to wake from my reoccurring nightmare.

My body still felt completely numb of all senses, the only thing that was clear to me was my own earsplitting voice, as I screamed the golden eyed boy's name over and over hoping that it would somehow bring him back to me, bring him back to my dreams.

My throat squeezed tighter. "Kid!"

"Wake up!" Medusa's voice faintly echoed through my eardrums. "You're still dreaming!"

I could hear her voice, but it was nothing but a muffled whisper that was far too weak to brush against my eardrum. The only thing that I was focused on was praying for Kid, to return to me. Only the sound of his name escaped my lips.

His hands that had been held against my face had now completely vanished, just like they were never there to begin with.

Thinking that made the tears trickle down my cheeks one final time, racing towards my earlobes as they ran quickly away from my suffocating green eyes.

Could I reach my hand out into the darkness? Maybe if I was lucky I could reach far enough up into the world of Abbatha and pull Kid down to be with me.

I couldn't remember who he was, or how I knew him, but I knew he'd protect me, no matter what - he'd protect me.

"Kid!"

I tried my hardest to drown Medusa's voice away from my thoughts. I wanted to erase away every type of sound besides my voice, and the possibility of Kid's ever returning. There was still a part of me that new that he was in the world of Abbatha with the owners of the vibrant eyes, finding a way to bring us back together. Searching for a way to defy the sky and come crashing down in my world.

_I know you can hear me._

"Kid!" I gripped hold of the mattress beneath me. "Kid!"

"Maka, wake up please!" Medusa was still helpless at awakening me from my nightmare, once I was in the darkened room, I struggled to return.

I would never awake again, I decided that by myself. Never again would I want to feel the sun as it pressed against my eyes, feeling it tingle at my skin whenever I stepped out the door in the summer. I would only want to open my eyes when I knew Kid was on the other side, staring down on me with his radiant sparkling golden eyes.

"I can hear you Maka." I stopped screaming.

My heart thudded in my chest, hard. It was a while since I had last felt my rocketing heartbeat thrash inside my ribcage. I seriously thought it was going to break something, then my body would defiantly be broken, I was sure to know then.

_Kid...?_

His voice soothed my worries. "It's okay."

It was okay, I knew it was okay because he said so. He told me that it was going to be okay, so I believed him. And I knew that I believed every single word that ran across his tongue and slivered past his lips. I swore on my life that I believed it all.

"All you have to do is open your eyes Maka." His voice was gentle, concerned but at the same time he remained calm. "And then the dream will be over."

All I had to do was open my eyes. Like before, just to see his face I had to open my eyes, but only this time his face wouldn't be there, but it'd be Medusa's instead. I felt so heartbroken.

_I... can't._

I could hear him so loud and clear, it was like he was lying next to me. "Yes, you can."

I was afraid he'd fade away. He'd disappear from my memories, I knew he would. I didn't want that to happen, so once again I refused to open my eyes.

_But you'll leave me..._

"I would never!" He answered me back almost immediately. "I'm always looking down on you Maka."

He was always looking down on me? From the world of Abbatha that floated above us. Distance between mine and their world greatening every second that past by. The seconds I had my eyes held shut, Kid could see me.

I opened my eyes.

"Maka!" Medusa's face was inches away from mine. Her wide amber unblinking eyes staring with great concern directly at me.

She sighed with relief as she saw that I had finally awoken. She sat back up and placed her palm to her forehead, taking in a deep breath and held it in her chest for quite some time before letting it go again. I watched her chest rise and then fall again.

I slowly lifted my hand, placing the tips of my fingers to my cheeks to feel the tears that streamed violently down my face, one after the other thrashing against the surface of my skin.

I exhaled deeply like I was trying to throw most of my breath away in front of me, pushing it as far away from me as possible. I swore I no longer needed it, I felt like I had survived the most excruciating experience in the whole world, air was nothing to me.

Medusa watched me carefully. "Are you okay?"

I stared at my hands next, holding them in front of my face as I gazed deeply at the spaces between my fingers. It all felt so weird to be lying in my bedroom staring at my own body after I swear it had be tampered with. I didn't know what to think of it.

Kid was gone, I could no longer hear his voice at the back of my mind screaming for me. Screaming for me to open my eyes. Screaming for little Maka, screaming for _The Golden Princess._

There it was again. That name that caused every bone in my body to freeze over and create a piercing pain at my chest like a thousand tiny needles were jamming themselves into my arteries. Plucking away at my flesh.

"Maka!" Medusa's voice took me off guard. "I asked if you were okay."

I averted my eyes towards her tiny old womanly body sitting just beside my legs. "I'm fine."

I was totally lying. I was trying to get her to up and leave, I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts of the golden eyed boy. I wanted to be left alone with the thoughts of Abbatha. And if I was still asleep, I prayed that I wouldn't wake up this time.

I looked at my grandmother, who was impatiently staring at me. Her light eyebrows drawn closely together in somewhat of a scowl and her amber eyes stabbing me with a glare that was so cold that ice couldn't handle it. Her sandy blonde hair was tied back in a bun, a pencil sticking in one end and poking out the other. I always wondered how she could do that.

As she stood to leave, the tension somehow grew thicker. "Want me to phone the school?"

Startled slightly, but as I caught on to what she was saying, I nodded. "Yes please."

Her lips were tightened into a thin line, red slightly from where she hadn't removed all of the lipstick from the night before. Her whole face was extremely pale with the exception of slightly pink cheeks from where - once again, not removing all her makeup. Well it wasn't surprising that she was that pale, she had been living in Death City all her life.

As she turned to leave, her fluffy pink dressing gown flowed gently behind her as it was almost twined with the particles of air that sat silently still around us. She looked like some kind of amazingly powerful superhero, impenetrable against crime. A superhero that had come back from the dead for revenge - Without a doubt, that described her perfectly.

Once the door shut behind her I placed myself upright in my bed, pushing my fingers through my blonde hair, catching knots and yanking them out with the spaces between my fingers. There were so many knots, had I really writhed around that much while I was sleeping?

_Can you see me Kid?_

I swung my legs round, my bare feet just slightly brushing the surface of the carpet as I turned to face the mirror that remained nailed to the wall opposite me. My reflection stared back at me, her green eyes red and bloodshot as the last of a her tears drained the colour away from her face.

_Are you still staring down on me? _

A scar pierced the skin on my left eyebrow, a jagged line bound above my eye forever. I couldn't remember how I got it, I tried to ask Medusa but she couldn't remember either, but I longed to know. It bugged me badly. So everyday I woke up, first thing I gazed at was that scar, that jagged scar.

I pulled at my grey _Sonic The Hedgehog _shirt, trying to release some of the heat that was fixated to the sweat drops against my skin. It seemed like each drip burned hotter against my flesh, like it was trying to suffocate its way inside my body.

I bit my lips. "Kid."

Not being able to stop myself I fell back on the bed, pressing my sweat covered back against the mattress as I tucked my wrists behind my head, staring up at the high white ceiling that threatened to come tumbling down on top of me. My heart raced.

More thoughts of the golden eyed boy entered my mind and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what kind of boy he was. What was his favourite colour? What was his last name? What haunted my mind the most - What's it like in the world of Abbatha?

I couldn't convince myself that it was a dream anymore, I had had it too many times for it to just be a _coincidence. _I had heard that word so many times since the dreams started, Medusa had told me, My best friend Kim had told me, and multiple teachers at the DWMA - My school had told me. I had started to dislike the word very much.

They started when I was just ten years old, they've been continuously haunting my mind for six and a half years. Don't tell me that that's just a _coincidence._ The dreams wouldn't always be the same, sometimes they didn't speak to me. Sometimes their eyes weren't just as vibrant. And sometimes, Kid wasn't there.

I took a deep breath, my nails that dug slightly into the back of my head gripped tighter, my fingertips lacing themselves with the strands of my hair.

My head throbbed drastically, my brain hammering from the inside of my skull, wanting to rip itself away from all the stress and thoughts that I piled up on top of it, one after the other my questions came thrashing in. But no matter how hard it looked, it couldn't find the answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Death the Kid**_

My voice rapidly shook the ground I stood on, feeling the vibrations of my scream shake the whole of Abbatha violently from left and right. As my voice echoed on I could hear the rocks tumbling down from the edge of the waterfall and come crashing down into the atmosphere beneath us, the rocks disintegrating quickly before they came into contact with the other world.

White doves fled from the rustling trees, the branches swishing from side to side as the force they leapt from threw them backwards, causing them to swing for an continuous amount of time before finally falling to a silent stop.

I threw myself forward, my knees and palms slamming hard against the sand covered ground as I tightly gripped hold of the edge of the cliff, as I gripped hold of the edge of Abbatha.

My vibrant teary golden eyes stared longingly over the edge and down at the world I could just faintly see through the mist beneath me. Maka was somewhere on that world, and it pained me to think that it would be ages before I could find her.

"Kid...?" A soft hand was placed against my shoulder blade.

Slowly, I turned my head to face the small women that towered over me. Her blue eyes beaming from the sockets that caved in on her pale face. Her eyes twining with the same gaze as mine as our eyesight's fixating themselves with each other.

The darkened moonlit sky shimmered against her blue iris's as she misleadingly caught sight of the moon above us.

There were no stars.

Her dark brown hair was pulled back behind her head, strands weaving together to create a neat and perfectly even plat that trailed down her spine. The tips of her hair just slightly brushing against the material of her long silk lilac dress that flowed as the wind grasped hold of it.

Her feet were bare.

Remaining kneeled against the ground, I hung my head before her. "Lady Elizabeth."

Her pale skinned fingertips were now resting on edge of my chin. "You must have patience my dear."

"I've..." I bit hold of my tongue. "We've just been trying for so long."

She nodded gracefully. "I know, but the time will come."

I felt the tears gathering within the corner of my eyes. "But, it might be too late by then."

Our worlds were both on the verge of colliding, inching closer and closer to each other, weakening the barrier that was created to separate both earth and Abbatha. But when both our worlds come crashing together, the consequence will be nothing more and nothing less but total destruction brought to both worlds and the universe sitting around us.

The end of the world.

"But it might not." She smiled a heart-warming smile at me. "I know for these past six years you've been trying to transport her energy from down below back to up here, but it may take a little while longer."

"I..." I couldn't keep the tears from falling to the dirt covered ground beneath me. "I need her back."

Both her subtle hands were placed on either side of my face. "We all do."

"Lady Elizabeth!" Blue eyes.

Princess Patty's bleached blonde hair was tied back into a high bun that rested neatly against the back of her head. Daisies lacing themselves through each strand of her soft almost crystallized hair. Their white petals balancing perfectly around the bun and shinning delicately as the moon graced the Princess with her presence.

"Kid!" She called out to me also.

Her blue eyes beamed closer towards us but quickly faded away again as her blonde silk like fringe fell in front of her eyes, causing her blue dazzling iris's to vanish from sight. The moons shine got a little less brighter, but as she swept her fringe away with the back of her hand and placed it behind her ear, her blue diamond like eyes brightened up the sky once more.

Lady Elizabeth turned to face the teenage Princess. "Patty?"

The flow of her pink gown pulled to a stop as her feet remained rested against the ground in front of us. "I came to make sure Kid was okay."

"I'm fine." I hung my head to the ground once again. "Thank you for your sincerity, fair Maiden."

"We'll try again tomorrow your highness." With no sign of jerked hesitation her head fell also, bowing before the blue eyed lady that stood elegantly before us.

"Take your time." Lady Elizabeth's voice slowly drifted away from us as she turned to leave. "But, we need her here."

_Maka. I will bring you back, I swear on my life, you will return to Abbatha._

I remained kneeled against the ground, my forehead resting on top of my knee as a continuous amount of tears streamed their way from my eyes and down my cheeks. I wanted to bring her back badly, I wanted to find a quicker way to bring her back to the world of Abbatha, so she could save us all.

I heard the shuffling sound of Patty's feet slowly moving towards me, stopping every few seconds to gaze up at the sky above us. She watched the moon with such elegancy that it seemed to grow brighter, so bright it were left dancing by itself. Dancing to the sound of silence that was twining tension around us.

She signed. "It will work."

"I hope so." I lifted my hand to comb my fingers through my black night hair. "I really, really hope so."

"She..." Her footsteps wondered towards me once again. "She fell before I was born, right?"

I stared up at her moonlit eyes. "Yeah... she did."

I turned to peer over my shoulder, facing the earth that was gradually getting closer to us. The earth that would soon collide with Abbatha to create total destruction to the whole universe itself. It was just a matter of time before that devastating experience would happen.

"Now she needs to come back, to protect us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Maka**_

"I got my first real six-string..." Bryan Adams _Summer Of 69 _ blasted out stridently of the silver KA's speakers. "Bought it at the five-and-dime,"

I drummed my hands against the stirring wheel, singing in time with the lyrics. "Played it till my fingers bled, was the summer of sixty-nine."

Medusa didn't mind me borrowing her car to quickly drive round the shops, it was the things she needed me to get anyway. But it was nice to take a break from the house, it was nice to get away from the vibrant lights and the freezing fingertips that clawed away at my stomach. I felt somewhat, relieved.

The lights at the crossing flashed red as I turned to enter into town. Annoyed I pulled on the breaks and the car slowly came to a stop. I didn't want to but hey, it was the rules and I didn't really feel like getting pulled over and questioned about my driving license. I was sixteen years old, of course I didn't have one and I didn't intend to get one.

I watched as a group of about four-five teens walked across the road, stumbling over each others feet as they struggled to get to the other side of the road. It wasn't hard to tell that they were all drunk out of their brains, even when I had noticed the bottle of Jack Daniels gripped tightly in one boy's hand, I could still tell.

They stopped in the middle of the road, crowding round each other as one boy threw himself forward to gag and vomit across the ground. I winced in disgust as the others backed away from him, shrieking and laughing in repulsion.

My eyebrows narrowed. _It's in the middle of the day!_

The lights were about to turn green and the group of boys were still tripping over each other in front of the KA. I bit hold of my lip to stop myself from shouting or doing anything unnecessary, but if they didn't hurry I couldn't promise that I wouldn't go if the lights turned green.

A red convertible pulled up beside the KA, the drivers eyes drawn directly to the drunken group of boys that were still standing in the centre of the road. His red eyes glaring at them as they all remained motionless.

I bit hold of my lip. "Move!"

The boy in the car beside me and the boy that had vomited across the road both turned to stare at me, eyes widened at my sudden outburst. It was only then that I had realised the window was rolled down, Bryan Adams probably echoed throughout the whole town.

I leaned over to the passenger door and quickly wound the window back up, not wanting to turn my music down but still not wanting people to complain about the volume it was turned up at. Once wound up completely I turned back to the wheel, watching as the other boys turned and stared at me also.

"Hey!" One shouted. "It's Maka!"

I froze up, watching as they slowly walked up to the bonnet of the KA, placing their alcohol stench covered hands against the car.

_Keep calm Maka._

I realised that these boys were in my year, and I thought I recognized a few of them from my classes which feared me the most. But as I stared up at the smirks they had spread wide across their faces, a sudden rush of adrenaline bolted through me like lightening.

I threw my foot back on the peddle, starting the car forwards in the boys direction. And once again I pulled back on the break quickly before driving too far over the crossing - the light wasn't green yet. The car jolted causing the group of boys to tumble backwards in the road.

"She's gonna kill us!" One of them threw themselves from the ground, running for their life.

And as one ran off, the others followed, darting off onto the other side of the road to safety.

I smiled to myself, amused. _Jerks._

The lights turned green. I pushed my foot down.

~o~0~o~

I walked longingly around the shops, my toes beneath my converse biting with the sheer cold of having to run from my perfectly warm car out into the early October air. I cupped my hands in front of my face and blew against my skin, feeling the warmth of my breath tickle at my icy flesh.

_Milk and bread, milk and bread._

I sang it like a song in my own head, hoping to remember the melody and remember the things that were needed for Medusa. It stuck to me like a nail digging into my skin and piercing at my flesh. I didn't think I could ever forget.

I searched the aisles, repeatedly rubbing my hands together and hoping that in some way it would bring warmth to my whole body. But as I remained brushing them against each other I realised that - I was an idiot, that wasn't going to make me feel warmer. I just had to put up with it.

_I wonder...? _I stuffed my hands into my hoody pockets. _Is it cold, in Abbatha?_

It was above earth, so it must've been cold. Well in my dreams, I always felt cold, or maybe that was just me? Or was it because of what they were doing to me? What were they doing to me...?

Their hands, I could feel them on my skin again. It made my stomach churn.

"_I'm always looking down on you Maka..."_

I turned round the corner, stepping down the dairy aisle and too my luck, it was empty. The last thing I needed was a swarm of people crowding round me to get their shopping. I wasn't much of a people person.

Silence sat deep in the air around me, so quiet I could hear my heart _ba-bump, ba-bumping _in my chest and faintly, I could hear the birds chirping from outside the shop. Merrily they sang their hearts out in song, despite the cold they carried on, wanting to lighten the towns spiteful moods with their high pitched elegant voices.

It seemed to anger me even more.

"Hey!" I was poked in the back.

Wide alert I span around throwing the back of my hand against a rather hard and tensed body. Not being able to stop myself from leaning all of my weight into my punch, I threw them off guard and pushed them backwards, watching as they stumbled to the laminate floor.

His red eyes widened. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..."

As I stared down on him, I recognized him as the owner of the red convertible that had stopped next to me at the crossing, he was also a rather pissed off victim of the group of drunken idiots.

His blonde hair stroked at his cheeks and spiked round his face, strands of his loose hair streaking across his nose and tangling in with his eyelashes. His face and arms were quite tanned regardless of the cold Death City weather, and his body muscles stiffened beneath his grey t-shirt.

I turned away from him. "Sorry, for hitting you."

"It's okay." I heard him scramble to his feet. "It's my fault for startling you."

_Damn right it is._

"Say, what you did back there." He was behind me once again. "That was kinda dangerous."

I assumed he was talking about the group of boys I had threatened to run over. Of course he had seen it, he was in the car next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, picking up a pint of milk. "So?"

He seemed taken aback by my reply. "So? You could've killed them."

"Their fault." I tried to hurry away from him. "They shouldn't have gotten too cocky."

_Milk and bread._

He laughed, his footsteps lingering along after me. "You're funny, I like that."

_Okay, what is wrong with this guy?_

I frowned, turning round corners in search of the last thing I needed to get for Medusa. But with this ass following along behind me, he made it extremely hard to concentrate on which direction I was walking in. But the faster I sped up my pace, the faster his footsteps walked after me.

"So you new around here?" He asked, suddenly appearing at my side. "I've never seen you around before."

"That's because I keep my distance." I turned my head from left to right. "From the likes of you."

The tone in his voice seemed slightly sad. "Well, that's mean."

I shook my head, deciding to turn left.

"You're names Maka right?" He stepped out in front of me.

Becoming more annoyed, I tried to step past him. "Your point is?"

He just blocked my path again. "My names Soul."

"I didn't ask." Knocking my shoulder against his, I barged past him.

I heard him wince under his breath as I bashed into him, throwing all of my weight in front of me to direct it into that tiny bit of contact. And luckily enough, he moved out of my way and let me past without hesitation. For a girl, I was pretty strong.

But still, the sound of his footsteps pattering against the ground behind me was all I heard.

I bit hold of my lip. "Why exactly are you following me?"

My question somewhat amused him. "Because you interest me."

"What?" I span around to face him. "I'm not the slightest bit interesting."

He smiled a toothy smile, something that told me he wanted to laugh. But when I thought about why he was laughing, nothing came to mind. Maybe he was just deliberately doing it to tick me off - that sure as hell made a lot more sense.

Then I watched his red eyes move quickly as they were scanned across my face, taking in every last bit of detail of my appearance. I was eager to know what exactly it was that he was staring at, but then it hit me. He was staring at the hideous scar marked across my left eyebrow.

"That's a bad looking scar you got there." He reached his hand out to touch it. "How'd you get it."

I stepped out of his reach. "That's none of your concern."

His eyebrows raised higher, but he didn't question me any further. He obviously thought it was a personal and traumatizing experience of mine, which I don't think it was, I couldn't remember how I got the scar anyway. I always figured I just must've fallen over when I was little.

I saw the bread out of the corner of my eye. _Bingo._

"Well." I walked away from him. "See ya."

"Uh... see ya."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**_Death the Kid_**

I stared up at the high white ceiling, waiting for it to come tumbling down against me and trap me beneath its shattered rubble. Waiting for it steal my breath away from my lifeless body. But as I waited, my heart drummed against my ribcage. Still, I remained breathing and living as my eyes drained colour.

I lay against the red velvet sofa, with my arms tucked beneath the back of my head, my fingertips gripping ferociously at the strands of hair that tugged from the nape of my neck, stinging as they pulled tighter with every tug. But I didn't care, I couldn't care.

Fourteen years ago, she fell. She fell to help protect the world of Abbatha, But it was only eight years later that we realised how much of a huge mistake, that was. We needed her back, we needed her back, fast.

The chandelier swung gently from left to right above me. The shimmering lights reflecting the starlit sky that looked in through the window behind the sofa. Each crystal that hung meaninglessly towards the gravity defying ground gleamed with light, brightening every inch of the darkened room I lay in.

Patty and Black*star were looking for a way. A way to bring her back to us, because six years of trying to convey the energy from her body to back up here, was never going to work. No matter how much I hated to admit it, I knew from the start it was never going to work. I hated it.

An endless amount of thoughts wondered my mind, running round until they formed a single thought together. Several other thoughts combining themselves together until eventually, it all became one huge memory. A memory that was so clear and memorable, it scared me.

I bit my lip. "Fourteen years, aye?"

I was four years old, but I knew the consequences. I knew what was going to happen to her, I knew what was going to happen to The Golden Princess. To Maka. So I held her tight, and I didn't let her go.

_I held her baby body. In my small toddler arms I ran down the caved in corridor, staggering across the floor as the ground rumbled beneath my feet. The castle shook rapidly around me as I darted through an open door._

_Running into the second corridor I began to hear the muffled cries as Maka wept into my tiny chest. A pink blanket was wrapped tightly around her small body, protecting her as rubble from the ceiling dribbled down and landed against us, the walls and ground still remained to continuously shake as I darted my way through the castle._

_I bashed myself against walls, trying to regain my balance without having to throw my hands out in front of me. I couldn't hold myself up properly with the shaking ground beneath me, I couldn't move without slightly falling to the ground. It was so aggravating._

"_It's okay!" I cried above the rumbling castle. "It's okay Maka!"_

I was four, I didn't know what would be okay and what wouldn't, but I knew that when I was told everything would be okay, I believed it would. So that's what I told her, hoping she'd believe it and that it would somehow be true. But once again, I was four, I knew nothing.

"_Stay away from her Stein!" Lady Elizabeth's voice shrieked above everything else. "If you want her, you have to go through me!"_

Turn the other way around. _I thought quickly and turned back around, throwing myself back down the corridor._

_I could hear the sharp sounds of fire crackling and ice freezing from behind me. They echoed through the walls of the castle, the vibrations causing a much larger tonne of rubble to come crashing down, landing inches in front of me. My heart thrashed around inside of my chest, every bone ached as I stared at the heap of wreckage that blocked off the rest of the corridor._

_I held Maka's body tightly to my chest. "No!"_

_I walked backwards away from the blocked escape, stepping closer to the echo of the icy flames and freezing fire that singed deeper into the castle. With every single one of my steps my feet felt frosty and searing with heat at the same time, the more I stepped back through the castle._

_My back brushed something hard. I froze._

"_Hey, kid." Their voice was sharp with bleakness, it pierced my eardrums. "Hand her over."_

_I swallowed hard, trying to drown away the tight knot that had forced itself in the middle of my throat. A strong taste of blood flooding throughout my body, but it wasn't long before I realised that it was fear. The taste, was nothing but pure and utter fear. It hurt, so much._

_I couldn't swallow it. "N-No…"_

"_It wasn't a question!" They grabbed me by the back of my neck._

_I yelped, my feet falling heavily towards the ground as they lifted me away from it. But still my arms remained wrapped tightly around Maka's little body, and I intended for it to stay that way. No matter how hard they pressed on, I would never give up._

"_I said no."_

_I felt it rushing through me. The adrenaline, the power, my power. It raced throughout me like wildfire, singeing against my flesh and burning through my veins. I felt my body growing warmer the faster my ability grew stronger, and deeper, into my palms. My skin was sweating._

_Their grip around my throat tightened. "Don't you dare refuse me."_

_My hold on Maka's body tensed as I felt myself slip from the mans grasp, his fingertips slipping away from the skin around my neck. His hold on me getting looser and looser by the second, by the second that I remained falling. But the thing was, I wasn't falling._

"_Myron!" Another mans voice echoed down the thundering corridor. "The boy!"_

_The men were the workers of Stein. Stein, the one who claimed to own the world behind Abbatha… Lorcan. He longed to rule the universe, he urged to take every star, every planet and wipe away the faces of both earth and Abbatha from very existence. He needed power, golden power._

_He wanted Maka. The most powerful of them all. A tiny bodied girl that held an infinity amount of power. She was predicted to rule the world, and Stein… He didn't like that, at all._

_The mens faces were blacked away with darkness, darkness that was created by the green hoods from their cloaks that dragged to the rubble dusted covered ground and tied around their throats, so not a single ounce of what was hidden underneath laid on show. They kept secrets like that._

_I drifted away from their grip, my feet hanging unwillingly to the shattering ground beneath me. I faced the men that were stood dumbfounded in front of me, two of them slowly stepping out from around the corner, their icy palms already growing cold with their thrashing ability._

"_Maka." I whispered. "This will be over soon."_

_I shut my eyes. Darkness surrounded me._

_The men shuddered in panic. "Get ready!"_

_I was just four years old, but since I remained in the world of Abbatha, everything around me grew easy: Learning to walk, learning to talk, learning the rules and of course… Learning what my tiny hands were capable of._

_I wasn't afraid anymore. The blood taste, was gone._

_The adrenaline was pulsating at my fingertips, each and everyone of my fingers singed with fire. Fire burned throughout my body, thrashing itself around inside me. My ability burned throughout my flesh, ripping through my veins like a fiery energy source ready to explode. And it was._

"_Grab him!" One of the men in front of me leapt out of his reach to grab me._

_The barrier threw him backwards. Like thundering dominoes as he fell backwards against the other men, crashing on the ground against the wreckage as the castle slowly worked its way to come tumbling down. The barrier around me was stable once again._

_The men hissed. "It's that lady Elizabeth, she's cast a barrier around him!"_

_The fire, I could feel it._

"_Find her!" They stepped away from me. "Kill her!"_

_Cradling Maka in my left arm, I removed my right away from her tiny body, slowly. Spreading my fingertips wide as I reached out towards the edge of the barrier, feeling its shocking pulsating waves of electricity press against my flesh. I felt sweat, gripping to the strands of my hair._

_My eyes held the darkness as I looked straight ahead, my eyelids held tightly across my vision as I moved my head towards the mens direction. My breath tried to break away from my lungs, but I held it. I held it until I could feel the flames from my palm radiate against my cheeks._

_Rubble was shifted as the men rose to their feet._

"_Go!"_

_My eyes flew open._

"_You won't dare touch her!" _

_My ability rose from my palm, fire rising and firing away in front of me._

_The barrier was destroyed._

_And the men left nothing, but ash._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**_Maka_**

I escaped out to the car park, throwing myself inside the little KA that held slightly frozen windows from where the wind had pierced against the glass, creating a frosty whiteness to wipe itself across the car's surface. I turned on the heating along with the radio, letting a light hum echo throughout the car. It grew louder.

Placing my thumbs to my lips, I bit down on my nails, waiting anxiously for the cars warmth to deepen before working up the courage to drive away. But still, it seemed like forever before the KA's warmth finally kicked itself against my flesh.

The shopping that was needed by Medusa lay toppled over and spread out across the passenger seat beside me. Laying completely lifeless towards the edge of the chair, like it was trying to escape from the cold-piercing KA that slowly grew thicker with warmth.

I fell deeper into the driver's seat, feeling the coldness of the felt covered chair press through my hoody. My back trembled with weakness, completely defenseless against the breath-stealing winter air that sat silently still around me. My eardrums hummed continuously.

"Shocking snow this weekend, Jamie!" The broadcaster said as the last song dimmed quieter. "They say it's supposed to be the worst we've had for years!"

I grimaced in thought. _Oh great, snow._

The thought of snow angered me. I had always hated the stuff, I don't know how and I didn't know why. But when I watched it drift slowly towards the ground, a tiny part of me longed to cross my fingers and pray at the thought of its cold extinguishing into a bright orange flame and perishing into nothing but - dust.

Medusa told me that the day my parents died, it had been snowing. Ever since then I had grown to hate it. I was still only too young to remember, but she said that I never stopped crying. And the day after, I vowed I would never walk another step in the snow again. And up until that moment, I kept that promise.

I inhaled deeply. _I can run._

Every day I thought about running. Not stopping for breath or to look back at what I was leaving behind. I'd just keep running ahead, waiting until I came stumbling across Kid and Abbatha, where for all those years - they'd been waiting for me too.

Kid will hold me and never let me go. I'd smile while I slept and burst out into laughter when I sang. I'd glimmer with the brightest of lights when he held his hand in mine, feeling the warmth of his palm press against mine. I'd shine like a star - a golden star.

Palm against palm, skin against skin. World - against - world.

_Idiot._ I bit hold of my tongue. _Don't think of crap like that._

I exhaled, turning the key in the ignition and after hearing the loud roar of the engine bursting into an exploding thunderous life I reached for the steering wheel. My nails gripping into the rubber of the wheel, piercing it with tightened marks as I slowly pulled away from the shop car park.

"And now for a classic from the late ninety's!" The broadcaster continued to exclaim in a high shrill voice. "Oh kiss me Jamie!"

They laughed loud hysterically, their voices slowly fading away from the station as the intro to _Kiss Me _by _Sixpence None The Richer _slowly began to replace the sound of the continuous humming that filled the KA.

"Kiss me," My fingers tapped against the wheel once more. "Out of the bearded barley…"

~o~0~o~

The road grew thick with ice as I turned the corner of the DWMA, wanting to hide my face from the students that were slowly stepping away from the school gates. Hands buried in pockets and their laughter shattering the silence that had once sat so, so incredibly still - now it was nothing but a continuous amount of humming left to roam in the back of my mind.

I carried on driving, focusing on the ice covered road that sat beneath the wheels of the KA. Truth was I was scared, I never drove the car when the roads were this badly swept in ice. I hardly ever left the house when whiteness was all that surrounded me. I despised myself greatly for even staring at it.

_You'll be home soon Maka._

"How was the maths test?" A familiar voice caught me off guard - my fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

I looked up, watching as I slowly drove past Little Miss Popularity - Jacqueline Dupre. As the KA slowly distanced itself away from brown eyed brunette a piercing glare ripped me to shreds, a flick on her diamond sparkle brown hair as she looked away again.

She hated me. I hated her - and trust me, I was so fine with that. Every time she barged past me in the corridor, I could hear the wretched tone in her voice as her perfect red lips brushed my earlobe.

"Freak."

And then I would feel the anger pulsate throughout me like a Molotov cocktail, after it demolished itself against my chest.

Then I saw Kim, her short pink hair slowly beginning to curl over the tip of her ears. She was meaning to get it cut, but she never had the time between school and her part-time job working at the local dog shelter. It seemed her passion for animals grew stronger with everyday she spent there.

And then there were her green eyes. They were like emeralds, but the most finest of rocks that glimmered with the reflection of the sun after one of the most beautiful April showers you would ever see. Her eyes were what made her Kim.

Pulling up beside her, I rolled down the window. "Hey, Tan!"

She span to face me, her pale tinted cheeks completely stained with freckles. But as her green eyes caught sight of mine, the smile on her face was overflowing with happiness - at least someone was happy to see me.

I leaned over to the passenger door and pushed it open, so much force used in one quick moment the door almost threw itself into Kim's ribcage. But before it was able to graze the side of her body, her palm was pressed again the window.

"How was school?" I asked as she placed her bag in the back seat.

She flung herself backwards in the space beside me, falling with complete exhaustion. "Crap, I swear Sid hates me."

Smiling in amusement I started up the road again, driving slowly once more as the wheels of the KA pressed themselves against the ice's surface. The sound of the frozen floor crunching beneath the tyres was all that echoed throughout the car. Other than that silence was the next closest thing to sound.

"Dreams again?" She turned in the chair to face me directly. "Did Medusa give you the day off?"

I shook my head. "I didn't bunk if that's what you're implying."

Her smile widened from the corner of my eye. "It wasn't, I was just asking."

I wanted to tell her not to, I wanted scream Kid's name at the top of my lungs and tell her about him, how I knew his name, how I somehow knew him. But as I tried to force the words through my lips my throat grew tight. Oh god I wanted to scream his name.

"They reckon snow for this weekend." Her voice pierced the silence. "Its supposed to be really bad."

My voice came out like a muffled cry. "Yeah, I know."

My head throbbed drastically, pain throwing itself throughout my body as the humming from the radio pinched at my eardrums. It screamed, screeched, shrilled at the air around me, like it was trying to rip me apart from the inside out.

I threw my hands from the wheel, slamming them over my ears to try and stop the sound from tearing me apart. I pressed down hard against my skull, feeling the pain of my ears wanting to explode beneath my palms. Part of me wished they would.

"Maka!" Kim's voice almost wasn't there. "What are you doing?"

The car swirled, the tyres slipping against the ice as the car lost control of its speed. It threw both of us from side to side as it span on the road, almost knocking down two DWMA students that tried to cross in front of us. But quickly they sprinted from the hood of the KA.

Kim threw herself from the passenger seat. "The wheel!"

Could she not hear it? But it was so loud. Why was I the only one who could hear the screeching sound of the radio? It hurt. It so, so badly hurt.

The car jolted as Kim span the wheel, trying to even the car out on the ice covered road as I remained squashing my hands against each side of my head. The sound whaled, almost completely changing pitch as it grew louder.

I screamed. "Make it stop!"

"Make what stop?" She tried to keep calm, but the terror in her voice was breaking out. "Maka, listen to me!"

I couldn't hear her anymore, the sound was taking over every single part of my almost completely unconscious body. I couldn't move anymore, let alone breathe, my body was turning weaker by the second.

Then a sound, another mumbling sound worked its way out through the speakers and into my nearly bleeding eardrums. A voice, trying to grasp hold of my attention that had almost faded completely.

"Maka." The voice spoke sternly. "I need you to calm down."

_What…?_

Was it him? My heart drummed with excitement from his voice. It had to be him.

My lower lip trembled. "Kid…"

There was slight amusement in his voice, from the sound of his name escaping my lips. "Yeah, its me."

"What's…" My throat hurt. "What's happening?"

There was silence for a bit. The shrill from the radio had finally disappeared, but Kim's voice was nothing but a mime as it tried to escape her lips. And as the silence filled the space around me, a slight ringing was left to patter in my eardrums.

Then Kid spoke again, so loud, so clear. It was like he was sitting right next to me. "I'm coming to get you, Maka."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**Death the Kid**_

"You're crazy!" Black*star's footsteps trailed along behind me as I barged through the large golden double doors. "Think about what you're doing!"

The sounds of the crashing waterfall tried to take over my voice. "I have."

His feet scuffled against the sand, trying to keep up with my quickening pace as I tried to hurry away from him. But with every step that I took, his steps seemed to match mine in a much more faster way that made it highly impossible to escape.

"You can't do this, it's too dangerous!"

"Six years!" I lashed round, gripping the vibrant green eyed boy by the throat. "Six years I've been trying to bring her back to us!"

His lower lip trembled as my grasp around his neck grew tighter. Already could he feel my palm getting warmer as my anger boiled throughout my body, my ability rushing towards my hands.

My jaw tightened. "Frankly, I don't care if its too dangerous."

I dropped him, and he fell. Towards the meaningless, powerless sand that sat beneath him. Then I walked away.

~o~0~o~

"I need your help." The door of Lady Elizabeth's chamber slammed shut behind me.

Startled, she rose to her feet. "What is it, child?"

"Please." I threw myself forward, kneeling on the ground while tilting my head in her presence. "I pray for your help."

I tried to fight back the tears, biting hold of my lower lip to try and prevent the tears from bleeding down my face. No one cried in Lady Elizabeth's presence. If you did you were shown as weak and worthless, and god-dammit for what I was about to ask I needed not to be weak and worthless.

"You want to surpass the barrier, don't you."

The tears slivered down my cheeks, salt water that had once been resting in my eyes was now running down my face, almost lacing themselves with my skin as they raced towards my chin.

I nodded. "Yes, my lady."

Silence sat between us. The silent sound of the waterfall drumming against the cliffs before disintegrating into the atmosphere below it that was the barrier. For some reason, the water hurt my ears, the silence - was hurting me.

"Maka." She swallowed hard, like it was hurting her too. "To bring back Maka, right?"

I placed my hand on my chest. "There would never be, any other reason."

Slowly, I raised my head. My gaze locking itself with Lady Elizabeth's as I watched the expression on her face change from worry to complete and utter fear. The water from my eyes was draining away as it eventually spilled from my cheeks, Elizabeth's appearance blurring slightly.

She sighed. "I'll allow it."

My eyes widened, turning blurrier by the second I was smiling. "Really?"

"Yes."

I couldn't help but notice the slight smile she was holding on her lips also. So bright, so wide, so full of excitement at the thought of bringing back the most powerful girl in the whole of Abbatha, it looked like it was too much to handle. But soon that excitement once again, turned into terror.

"But if Stein finds out, it'll be the end of us."

My smiled faded also. "I know."

_**Maka**_

Their hands - all over my stomach. Their fingertips grazing my skin as they pressed their flesh against mine. Creating such numbness to my body as the lights span around me, staring in on my helpless body as they remained pinning me down, against the same strange surface.

"Where's Kid and Lady Elizabeth?" The blue eyed girls voice, I still remembered her voice. "We need them."

A pair of vibrant green eyes stared down on me, staring right into mine. "Kid, he ran off."

I opened my mouth to speak, but as I tried to say Kid's name nothing but a tiny breath of air escaped my lips and wondered away in front of me. It pained me to watch it leave my body.

_Why isn't he here? His voice was there, in the radio. Why isn't he here now?_

Voices and commotion broke out around me. "Where is he?"

I bit my tongue, just like last time I tried to sink my teeth deep inside the muscle that rested inside my mouth. It hurt so bad I wanted to scream, but if I tried, no sound would be created.

Their silhouettes brushed around me, the last tiny bit of light fading away from sight as they gathered closer, taking away whatever kind of warmth was left and turning it to stone cold. Just like for the past six years - it remained the same.

_Kid!_

I lifted my fists, the only tiny amount of movement I was able to create with my body, then I slammed it back down again, creating a thump as loud as I could, causing the vibrant lights to become startled. It was the only power I had.

My thumps continued. Louder and louder, faster and faster, growing and coming together like a beat that I formed words to in my own mind.

_Kid, Kid, Kid._

"Grab her arms!" The blue eyed girls voice shrieked above my hammering. "Stop her!"

My tongue ached greatly as I carried on biting, feeling my very jaw grow tired from holding it too long and wanting to give up on pain and everything else that laid around me. I had enough.

_Kid! Kid! Kid!_

Tight fists clenched onto my arms. "Someone find Kid and Lady Elizabeth!"

I needed his eyes. His eyes were like a drug that could complete me, get me so high that anything would soon become nothing. And when we shared a gaze, it would be like the forest was flooded by the ocean all over again. Nothing could stop us.

"Black*star go find him!" Blue eyes squealed wildly, her hands pressing me down.

Green eyes eyes nodded. "Yes your highness."

Your highness? Black*star? Where the hell was I? I knew no one of royalty, I knew no one named Black*star. I had no idea anymore, I wanted to wake up. Correction - needed to wake up. But first, I needed Kid.

_Kid! Kid! Kid!_

"She's too strong!" The voices were so close. "Her arms are slipping!"

Your highness slammed me back down against the surface I lay on. "Just keep hold of her!"

I bit my tongue harder. _I'm stronger than you, I can feel it._

I rose, pulling myself away from what I was pressed against. They all tried to push and pull me back down, but I defied them. Every single one of them wasn't enough to stop me from running.

_I can run._

"Stop moving!" They couldn't hold me down.

Yanking my arms away from them, I threw my legs round the edge of what I lay on, placing my converse against the hard somewhat cold ground. I pushed myself up, and they tried to grasp hold of me once more, but again - I pulled away.

_I'm running._

I felt myself stumble from left to right, feeling the gravity sensation try to pull me to the ground. But as I continued to race forward, throwing myself through a pair of golden double doors I could feel my pace quickening.

"Grab her!" Their voices grew quieter. "She's not stable!"

I didn't care if I was stable or not. I didn't care if I was sick or if I was healthy. I was running. I was running - in Abbatha.

My voice still remained soundless, each and every time I tried to scream for Kid, my voice was nothing but a gasp of air throwing itself away in front of me. It hurt, but at the same time it was painless.

_I'm coming to find you, Kid._

Reaching my arms out beside me, I brushed my fingertips against the golden coloured walls as I raced past them. Though I wasn't able to feel them beneath my skin, it looked like it felt amazing, touching part of the world that Kid lived in. I was invincible against anyone and anything.

Except…

"She's fading!"

I looked at my arm beside me, watching it flicker into nothing but an empty space of air that was completely weak and pure but then reappear into something so full of life and reborn that it was so powerful against anything else that sat around it. So completely impenetrable.

There was an arch, holding an outside world full of sky and planets that were so beyond breathtakingly beautiful. So I decided to run to it. I decided to throw myself through the arch and out in the outside world of a castle that I had only seen the inside of. But on the outside, everything was much more alive and wonderful.

Sand sat beneath my converse, stars shimmered in the sky above me and a waterfall thrashed in the distance in front of me, crashing against cliffs and then trailing down into the atmosphere that separated both our worlds.

"Maka!"

He's here.

_Kid!_

I span to face him, turning to see the horrified expression he held upon his pale face as he darted through the archway, trying to run towards me.

He cried. "No!"

Dizziness was growing on me, causing me to take another step back against the sand and another step back away from Kid. My body was growing limper as I stepped back once again.

"She's going back!" The green eyed boy was standing at his side. "There's nothing we can do!"

But still he remained slamming his feet down further into the sand, his black hair throwing itself behind his ears as he darted away from the castle behind him. His golden eyes shimmering as the stars flickered in the sky behind me, brightening up the whole of his pale terrified face.

I was falling backwards still, my body slowly fading away before me, my vision flickering and my forehead sweating as I felt more of the sand crumble beneath my feet. Gravity was catching me, but still it remained to pull me down.

He reached his arm out towards me. "No Maka!"

"She'll hit the barrier!" I saw the blue eyed girl.

Her long floating pink dress, just brushing the skin of her bare feet as she stood at the arch of the castle. I watched her wide eyes widen even more as I tripped, my disintegrating body tipping over the edge of - their world.

Her bleached blonde hair, held neatly in a daisy covered bun. She was like a perfect gem, no scratches, nicks or bumps. Just a stone of pure rare utter beauty. But all of that vanished when my vision turned to nothing but darkness.

I breathed. "Kid…"

_Please tell me you can hear me._

"I can hear you!" His golden eyes were so vibrant against my dimming vision. "You just have to take my hand Maka!"

I could feel him. I could feel his presence in front of me. He was so close I could hear the sound of his heart drumming inside his rib cage. It was like thunder pulsating against his flesh, sparking against his chest. I couldn't help but be terrified by the sound.

My fingertips brushed his, without realising I had reached my hand out towards him, trying to lace my fingers with his as my heels fell crashing over the edge of their world. Maybe I prayed he would catch me before I completely stumbled, but at the same time, I prayed for it to never end. Never in my life had I felt so alive while on the verge of something so deathly terrifying.

"My hand!" His cries were my only last sense. "I'll save you Maka!"

_Save me..._

I wrapped my fingers round the back of his hand, lacing my thumb with his. That's when he caught me.

"Kid." My voice was now the most clearest thing to me.

He pulled what was left of my conscious body back up onto the edge, forcing me to place my feet fully on the sand. I stood inches in front of him, not being able to see the expression on his beautiful face.

He squeezed me tightly - I couldn't feel it. "Yeah."

I closed my visionless eyes. "Will you save me, in my world - too?"

He squeezed me again, tighter. But no matter how hard he tried, every sense of mine was fading to an end. I would no longer be anything until I woke up, in my real, boring, normal world. I wouldn't be able to feel him hug me, ever.

"This..." He choked on his bleeding tears. "This is your world."

I was nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_**Maka**_

"Maka." I saw a light. "Can you hear me Maka?"

_I can hear you._

The light was so bright, I couldn't focus on the sound that was lingering around me. It was just there, closing in on me as I tried to gaze from left to right. But the light was everywhere, like it was chasing me, haunting me every time I tried to move.

My voice was like a whisper. "Am I dead...?"

"No you're not." Terror haunted their voice - A women's voice. "You've been in a car accident, but don't worry we're going to get you out."

So that's why it hurt so bad to move. That's why I could slightly smell to scent of fear lingering around where I lay, the pressure of the KA pushing down on top of me. Why wasn't I dead, why was I still alive? I could have sworn I was dead.

I wept in my hair that was pressed against my cheek. "Kim!"

_Save me Kid. Oh god, please save me._

_**Death the Kid**_

"Calm down!" Black*Star chased after me as sprinted back inside the castle. "Take a breath!"

My footsteps thundered down the corridor as I raced for Lady Elizabeth's chambers, one after the other they echoed throughout the castle, the last louder than the one before. I wouldn't care, I refused to.

Patty and Black*star ran in after me, following along behind as I threw the doors open completely with not even the strongest of my pushes. It crashed into the wall that stood behind it, the loudest of thumps piercing at my eardrums.

"Now!" I threw my head towards the ground, bowing before the blue eyed lady. "I want to surpass the barrier now!"

I was aware of the stares that were being passed to one another throughout the room, eyebrows raised and lips parted as they stared at me in disbelief for my sudden outburst. The silence was something that was killing me slowly.

"Child..." Lady Elizabeth began. "Please be patient."

My voice shook the room. "I can't!"

Silence was there again. Maybe it was because of my yelling, but I couldn't help it, it was the only way my anger could be heard. Without the yelling in my voice, no one would hear me. I would be nothing.

"Please!" I hissed, trying to stop my yelling and push the tears back down. "She's the only one who can save us, you said that yourself."

"I know but-"

I cut her off. "Just take down the barrier! One hour, that's all I need!"

"Kid!" Patty's voice was sharp with anger. "Stop it!"

It was Black*star who placed their hand on my shoulder. "Not everything is possible."

"She accepted it!" I pulled myself away from him. "It's possible, its happened before, remember!"

"That was years ago!" Patty stepped in to stand beside her blue eyed mother. "Things change, powers weaken!"

It stung that I forgot that. "Not all of them."

The most powerful of all. The only one who's power would last an eternity was somewhere down on the planet below us. Living a ordinary human life, when they should have been up here, protecting their kingdom, before it was sent crashing into the barrier.

"She can save us." I looked forward, staring thoughtlessly into Lady Elizabeth's vibrant blue iris's. "I know she can."

She stared back at me, her face draining colour by the second she remained fixated inside the conversation. Her lips quivering as she struggled to speak, but they just eventually tightened themselves into a straight thin line as she decided not to say anything at all.

What was she thinking? Was the silence killing her as much as it was killing me? Did she agree with me? Was she trying to find a way to refuse me gently? Was I staring too much?

"Don't tell me you're actually considering it." Patty's eyes widened at her mother in disbelief.

Oh god how Lady Elizabeth's silence was excruciatingly painful. I longed to throw myself on my knees in front of her and scream my lungs out. Scream until my ears and throat were bleeding and earth itself had been traumatized and startled by my voice.

Her eyes were locked on mine. "We'll try."

~o~0~o~

I kicked my legs backwards and forwards against the cliff side. Watching specs of dirt crumble and fall into the atmosphere that sat below me, vanishing without a trace.

_Would that happen to me? If I were to jump right now._

Feeling the slight breeze tug at the black strands of hair that gripped hold of the back of my neck, it almost completely soothed me. That was all our weather was, just wind. Maybe if we were lucky we'd get a few splash backs of raindrops from the barrier. But that rarely ever happened.

I wondered what snow was like. Was it really always as cold as people said it was? I wouldn't know, I had never been to earth. Not yet anyway. So maybe, when I'd leave to find Maka, would it be snowing?

_"Will you save me, in my world - too?"_

Her words were growing on me, the pressure they forced upon my mind continuing to grow stronger each time her soft innocent voice was sent playing throughout my memory. It was almost as if she were sitting next to me, but no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't reach out to grab her.

I pressed my palms against my eyes. "I'll save you _from _that world, Aamber."

_"Lady Titania!" My little legs sprinted out in front of me as I raced down the corridor of the crumbling castle. "Lady Titania!"_

_ My arms were still fixated around The Golden Princess's tiny body as I tried to escape from the Mors that were chasing along behind me, every single one of their steps matching mine and quickening in pace._

_My body was growing tired. "Lady Titania!"_

_ I could see the arch leading to the outside of the castle in front of me. I could see the flickering flames around me growing stronger as I raced for the exit, not wanting to see what horrible mob of Mors were chasing me._

_"Someone grab him!" _

_ I span quickly to face them, watching the orange flames radiate against the cheeks as they chased through the fire after me. Their arms reaching out to snatch the powerful Princess from my tiny hands as I stood dumbfounded in the middle of the archway._

_ My arm was raised, already the power of the flickering flames were wielded in my grasp. I could feel the heat like I was holding it tightly inside my palm, like it was singeing itself against my flesh without leaving a trace of a burn._

_ And as I quickly swung my hand from left to right, fire was stranded in every direction. Bright coloured flames sent thrashing into the Mors guts as they tried to throw themselves away from the blazing fire. But they were nothing before they knew it was there._

_"Child!" Arms were wrapped tightly round my waist. "Come!"_

_ I turned in their arms, to come facing with the two vibrant purple iris's that were Lady Titania's eyes. Her long lilac dress was swamped in dirt and singes, ripped at the seams and shredded at the rim. But she still gripped me by the hand and pulled me from the arch way. She didn't care about her appearance._

_"Is she okay?" She didn't hesitate to remove the little girl from my arms._

_I nodded. "Yes Madame, she's fine."_

_ Abbatha's civilians, they were everywhere. Faces drenched in dirt and abilities gushing from their palms as they fought with the Mors, trying to protect the kingdom, and the girl who was wielded to stay inside it._

_ I stepped towards it all. Slowly walking towards the scene that was played and played again before me, in a completely terrifying and horrific way that was so longed and destined to be forgotten by everyone and everything that was dragged into being a part of it._

_"Lady Titania!" A woman was snatched from the waist and lifted from the sand covered ground._

_ The Mors arms were wrapped tightly round her. The strength from his arms willing to explode the woman from the inside out, killing her in an instant._

_ I raced towards them, fire already pumping its way from my palms as I reached out in front of me. He saw me coming, I don't know what it was that gave me away, the scent of pure and utter terror that surrounded me, or the electrifying flames that were slowly burning up his body as I inched closer._

_ I jumped, throwing myself towards him with my flame covered hands. My elbow was forced down on his shoulder as I pelted my left leg up and hooked it over his shoulder, bringing up my other leg to do the same._

_"Get off me you little brat!"_

_ The woman was thrown forward, her weight falling beneath her before she even realised it. But before she could tumble towards the ground Lady Titania's free hand was placed against her shoulder, steadying her to a stop._

_ The Mors shoulders tensed beneath my thighs as he tried to pull me from the back of his neck. But I just squeezed my legs tighter, linking my feet together on his chest. It caused him to stop struggling and gasp for several breaths he couldn't take, so I tightened my grip even more._

_ Flames. I threw my flame gushing hands on each side of his head, feeling his flesh boil and singe against my own. The fire radiated on my cheeks, my own ability trying to cause me pain and rip me to flame covered shreds. But my ability was me - I couldn't cause myself harm._

_ His head exploded beneath my palms, ash covered flesh drifting away towards the atmosphere, before he officially disintegrated into nothing. And that's all he'd ever be, from that point onwards. Nothing but an empty space of air that once held such a living, breathing, heart-beating, wretched Mor._

_The woman struggled to face me. "You saved me."_

_ I nodded - I was still little, I didn't like talking to strangers._

_She smiled. "Thank you."_

"Phoenix!"

I was back in the present. Sitting on the edge of my world, kicking my legs against the cliff side, staring down on the invisible barrier that rested above earth. I knew it was there, staring back up at me and mocking me for not being able to cross it without guidance.

She was down there. Waiting to be saved from anything and everything. All I needed to do was jump. I could crash the barrier, I was one of the powerful ones. I believed I could do it.

Sash sat down beside me, kicking his heels against the cliff side also. "If you're thinking about jumping, it won't work."

"I know." I couldn't stop myself from tipping my head forward. "I just wish that it could."

I sensed him staring at me, his red eyes piercing me with a stare that simply wanted me to look at him. But I remained staring down at my closed eyelids, watching the darkness close in on me - it grew thicker by the second. But I swore that if I were to reopen my eyes, the barrier would be stronger.

"Can I ask...?"

My eyes opened. Finally giving in to turning my head round to stare at the red eyed boy beside me, I noticed that his hair had grown longer. It was now much thicker and a much more darker brown than last time I had properly looked at him. He wore it tied back into a small pony, keeping loose ends from falling into his face. He didn't look how he used too - he was so much older.

He bit his lip. "Why does this girl seem to mean more to you than anyone else?"

I turned away from him, staring back down towards the earth that looked so close, but was actually so, so far away. I had often asked myself the same question, and I always gave myself the same answer. Why was she so important to me?

I smiled. "There once was a saying - about the night."

My palms faced me, as my hands rested in my lap. They watched me with silence, turning red ever so slightly as I slowly began to force my ability into my palms. I could feel the heat already. It was everywhere.

"The moon would wait, for the last person to fall asleep." I stopped my rushing adrenaline. "Before it awoke in the midnight sky."

Sash raised his eyebrows. "This doesn't really answer my question-"

"There was a girl - who wielded herself to stay awake, so she could watch the stars dance and bring the sky to life."

I wanted the flames in my palms to burn away the pain. To turn the tears that wanted to bleed upon my face into nothing but steam. But as I sat there, I could hear the sound of the moon whispering to me - telling me that I was okay.

"But what it was-" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking. "Her very existence is what made the stars shine."

"Is _she, _Aamber?"

My hands were now clasped together. "So there was a reason she didn't sleep."

I had to keep talking, the silence was what kept trying to kill me - trying to rip me apart from the inside out and turn me into nothing but flames and tears. Everything that was deeply held inside me. Only flames and tears.

"But now she has disappeared..."

My breath grew tightly in my chest as I tried to suck the tears away.

"There is a moon."

The tears had a power that was far too greater than mine.

"But the sky is not - alive."


End file.
